U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,031 discloses extendable socket accessories, formed of accordion-like socket structures and having buttons attached at their distal ends, for attaching to mobile electronic devices or cases for mobile electronic devices. When attached, the extendable socket accessories can be used to grip the mobile electronic device (and/or the case), as a stand for the mobile electronic device (and/or the case), and to manage cords associated with the electronic device.